The Silent Scream
by Drazilla
Summary: Dibalik senyuman itu, ada teriakan paling memilukan yang ia sembunyikan. /ONESHOT


Taufan menghela nafas, setelah pintu berpapan nama 'Ruang Kesiswaan' itu di tutupnya pelan-pelan. Kini dihadapannya terlihat bentangan pemandangan kota Rintis dari balik kaca jendela sekolahnya.

Ia lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok dingin yang ada di belakang, mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar. Lorong itu terlihat sepi, karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang terlihat berlalu lalang.

Ia sudah menunggak uang SPP sekolahnya selama tiga bulan, sehingga bagian kesiswaan memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk segera membayarnya lusa.

Tapi jangankan untuk membayar biaya sekolah, untuk makan sehari-hari saja ia kesulitan.

Ditengah perasaanya yang gelisah, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat awan putih yang berkumpul mewarnai langit, namun sedikit meringis kala luka di sudut bibrinya ikut terangkat.

Meski perasaanya masih campur aduk, ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke ruang kelasnya.

Ya, pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy Milik _ANIMONSTA_  
 _Story_ © Drazilla  
 _Rate_ T+ / _Angst_ , _Drama_  
 _WARNING_ : _Typo_ bertebaran, EYD belum sesuai, Bahasa Campur Aduk, _No_ _Super_ _Power_ , Mengandung kata-kata kasar, rokok, dsb.

.

.

.

Langit menggelap, pertanda sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Burung-burung berterbangan mencoba mencari tempat untuk berteduh atau kembali ke sarangnya yang entah ada di mana.

"Daah Taufan!"

Ia membalas lambaian tangan seorang temannya yang pamit pulang sembari bermain-main dengan _skateboard_ kesayangannya itu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain _skateboard_ di lapangan sekolah bersama teman-temannya, hanya ia yang tersisa. Lagipula, bukan tanpa alasan ia berlama-lama disana. Selain karena memang ia menyukai kegiatan itu, tapi juga karena ia benar-benar malas bahkan tak mau untuk pulang kerumah.

Tapi ketika melihat keadaan langit yang mulai menggelap, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bersiap pulang.

Ia meneguk habis sisa air minumnya untuk mengganjal rasa lapar dan duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku, seraya menikmati awan-awan yang mulai meredup.

"Taufan!"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang gadis yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Gadis berjilbab itu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Taufan.

"Eh, Yaya. Belum pulang?"

"Belum, aku habis rapat OSIS untuk acara Perpisahan kelas dua belas. Uwaah cape banget.. Kamu kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya gadis itu balik.

"Biasa, abis main sama Ocho." Jawab Taufan sembari memperlihatkan skateboard miliknya. Yaya lantas terkikik.

"Namanya lucu ya..."

"Kayak orangnya kan?" Goda Taufan, ia melempar senyum jahil ke arah Yaya.

"Iya dehh.." Sahutnya mengalah.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi kala melihat sebuah luka memar di sudut bibir Taufan. Yaya menekan luka itu dan Taufan langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau berkelahi?" Tanya Yaya khawatir, membuat rintihan itu berubah menjadi kekehan.

"...Ini gara-gara jatuh kok," Jawabnya. "Masa' cowok ganteng nan baik ini berkelahi?" Tambahnya dengan percaya diri.

Yaya masih ragu akan jawaban yang ia dengar, karena luka itu tidak seperti luka cedera, seperti ada yang janggal...

Tapi ia tak berkata apapun.

"Eh?" Taufan terkejut kala Yaya menempelkan sebuah plester di sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan dibiarkan, nanti infeksi." Sahut Yaya seraya menempelkannya dengan rapi. "Kenapa gak di obati sih? Setidaknya kau mengolesnya menggunakan alkohol, Taufan."

Pemuda itu tercenung sesaat, namun segera tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Yaya dengan gemas. "Aih~ Yaya perhatian deh."

"A-apa sih?" Gadis itu melepas cubitan Taufan di pipinya.

Taufan lantas tertawa, geli melihat salah tingkah Yaya.

"..Tapi makasih ya." Tambahnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Yaya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Sa, Sama-sama." Ujarnya salah tingkah.

Saat Taufan tengah membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang, gadis itu memperhatikannya dari samping.

Ah, ya dia memang tampan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun pemuda itu punya pesona yang sangat menawan.

"Yaya? Hei?" Taufan yang baru saja selesai berkemas mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya itu.

"E-eh?."

Ia benar-benar malu, pipinya memerah. Tanpa sadar memperhatikan Taufan dan terangkap basah.

"Aku memang tampan, Yaya. Jangan memandangiku terus, nanti kau jatuh hati lho.." Godanya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Ihh enggak lah!" Elaknya, mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

Taufan hanya tertawa, lalu memandang langit. "Ah, Sebentar lagi hujan. Ayo pulang!"

.

.

.

"Terimakasih ya, Bu" Taufan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya saat penjual nasi lemak itu memberikannya bonus lebih.

"Sama-sama nak." Jawabnya ramah, sedikit mengingatkan Taufan pada Ibunya sendiri. Ia mengangguk, lalu berpamitan kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Ketika ia keluar dari warung nasi itu, langit terlihat semakin gelap dan hujan mulai turun. Jadi ia menggunakan _skateboard_ nya untuk pulang.

"Sedikit lagi..." Taufan mempercepat gerakannya karena hujan mulai deras. Dan benar saja, Tepat saat ia tiba didepan rumah, hujan makin membesar. Ia menyimpan sepatunya di rak, membersihkan seragam dan topinya yang basah lalu masuk ke dalam rumah bertingkat dua sederhana itu.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sepasang sepatu _high_ _heels_ yang tentu saja pasti milik seorang perempuan. Ia mengernyit kala mengingat satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluarganya sudah tiada. Itu berarti...

 **Clack**

Ia membuka kenop pintu rumah perlahan.

Dan dugaanya benar, Ayahnya tengah 'bersenang-senang'. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya bersenang-senang dan menghamburkan uang.

Sesosok wanita dengan pakaian minim, keadaan rumah yang berantakan, asap rokok, botol minuman keras, dan, uh. Ia tak bisa lagi mendeskripsikannya.

Taufan melewati Ayahnya dengan acuh. Ia sudah lelah karena kegiatannya tadi, dan ia sangat malas jika harus berdebat dengan pria itu sekarang. Jadi Taufan memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Merasa diacuhkan, pria paruh baya itu membanting botol minuman ke lantai hingga pecah. Serpihan kaca berhamburan kemana-mana.

Suara keras akibat bantingan itu membuat langkahnya terhenti sebelum ia sempat naik ke atas tangga menuju kamarnya.

Entah kenapa dirinya yang ceria, ramah dan humoris dihadapan orang lain bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi dingin dan ketus dihadapan Ayahnya.

"Kau mulai kurang ajar ternyata" Ujar pria itu sembari berjalan ke arah Taufan dengan sedikit gontai.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu hah? sejak kapan kau kehilangan sopan santun terhadap Ayahmu?" Ujarnya setengah mabuk, matanya memerah dan tercium dengan jelas bau alkohol yang menyerbak dari mulut sang Ayah. Sepertinya ia mabuk berat.

Tanpa takut sedikitpun, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Ukuran tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ayahnya membuat pria itu merasa terintimidasi.

 **PLAK**!

"KAU DENGAR TIDAK BRENGSEK!?" Bentakan itu disertai dengan tamparan keras.

Ia terdiam sebentar, pipi kanannya yang memar semakin terasa sakit. Bukan erangan, Tapi kekehan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Ayah? kau sebut dirimu Ayah?" Sahut Taufan pelan, ia sedikit terkekeh. "Ayah macam apa yang menelantarkan anaknya lalu bersenang-senang dengan wanita dan membuang-buang uang? KAU BUKAN AYAHKU!"

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

Pria itu menarik kerah seragam Taufan dan menonjok pemuda itu dengan cukup kencang hingga mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, darah terlihat mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

Baru saja ia mendongak, ayahnya kembali menendang ulu hatinya hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, BRENGSEK! BICARA APA KAU TADI, HAH!?"

Ia hanya bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tameng, mencoba melindungi wajahnya ketika pria bejat itu menendangnya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

Sakit.

Tubuhnya sangat sakit.

Ia mencoba melawan, dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Ayahnya hingga terhempas kebelakang.

Pria itu menggertakan giginya, kesal dengan anaknya yang sudah berani melawan.

Taufan mengatur nafas, ia mencoba berdiri dan memegang bahu kanannya yang terluka.

"Sudahlah! Aku hanya ingin tidur!"

Jika saja memukul orang tua itu di perbolehkan, Ayahnya pasti sudah babak belur. Tapi ia menahan diri, ayahnya yang tengah mabuk itu tidak sebanding dengannya.

Taufan menggambil kembali tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu kembali berjalan menuju tangga.

"BAJINGAN!"

 **BUGH**!

Pria itu kembali bangun dan menarik bahu Taufan, ia lalu membogem wajahnya dengan keras.

Kepalanya terasa berputar, dan yang ia tau, ia sudah tersungkur di lantai begitu saja, bibirnya kembali robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"TIDUR SANA! SELAMANYA KALAU PERLU!"

Setelah berteriak, ia pergi bersama wanita jalang itu.

Taufan mengerang menahan sakit. Kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Ugh..."

Ia memegang kepalanya, sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi kegelapan menggambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Taufan merasa hidup ini tak adil. Ada orang yang benar-benar bahagia, dan ada juga orang yang tersiksa seperti dirinya.

Ia tak habis pikir, hanya karena masalah sepele seperti tadi, ia harus menjadi samsak tinju Ayahnya yang tengah mabuk itu.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat kedua matanya perlahan terbuka.

Taufan mengerang menahan sakit, ia baru saja sadar kalau rumahnya begitu gelap. Sakit di ulu hatinya masih terasa ngilu.

"Ugh... Jam berapa..."

Ia bangun dan mencoba meraih sakelar lampu yang ada di dinding.

"Argh!..." Ia meringis melihat banyaknya darah yang mulai mengucur, dan juga perih yang terasa membakar kakinya karena menginjak pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai.

Setelah mendapat luka akibat pukulan ayahnya, kini ia mendapatkan luka baru dan rasa sakitnya berkali-kali lipat.

Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ternyata dirinya tak sadarkan diri selama itu.

Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela nafas ketika tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Sepertinya pria itu belum pulang, karena keadaan rumah begitu sepi. Baguslah. malah Taufan berharap si brengsek itu tak usah kembali lagi.

 _"TIDUR_ _SANA! SELAMANYA_ _KALAU_ _PERLU!"_

Ia tercenung sesaat, ketika mengingat kembali kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu.

Taufan tersenyum getir. Seandainya saja Ayahnya tau, ia memang sudah muak hidup.

Dengan susah payah ia melangkah menuju tangga. Masa bodoh dengan keadaan rumah, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Taufan tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Hampir seluruh ruangan di rumah itu gelap karena bulan tak muncul di saat hujan seperti ini. Taufan juga terlalu malas untuk menyalakan lampu.

Hanya suara hujan yang ia dengar, dengan petir yang sesekali bergemuruh di langit. Setelah ia merasa lebih baik, pemuda itu menyalakan lampu kamar dan pergi mandi sekaligus mengobati luka yang memenuhi tubuhnya itu.

"Uhh wajahku.." Ucapnya lirih. Sedikit ngeri melihat wajahnya sendiri di pantulan cermin.

"Wajahku yang tampan terluka" Gumamnya seraya tertawa getir.

Sebagian besar tubuhnya tertutup plester dan lebam sana sini. Untung saja sekarang adalah akhir minggu, jadi ia punya waktu untuk mengobati lukanya.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, lalu memandang langit-langit kamar yang berwarna abu, sama seperti hidupnya.

Taufan menutup kedua mata menggunakan lengannya, mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin menerobos keluar.

Rasa rindu pada sang Ibu yang telah pergi benar-benar sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan dan pelukan kasih sayang dari malaikat yang kini telah tidur untuk selamanya.

Ibunya yang penuh perhatian, lembut dan penyayang, harus merenggut nyawa karena sebuah penyakit ganas dua tahun yang lalu.

"...Bu. Aku lelah."

Lirihnya pelan, berharap sang ibu bisa mendengar keluh kesahnya dari atas sana. Ia sudah cukup muak menahan semuanya sendirian, menahan semua beban yang terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Ia menangis dalam hening, ditemani suara hujan yang makin deras mengetuk-ngetuk atap rumahnya.

Langit seakan ikut berduka atas apa yang terjadi.

Ingin rasanya ia menjerit dan meraung dengan keras, mengatakan semua beban dan rasa sakit yang tersimpan dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasa bahagia.

Dia tak ingat.

Hanya drama dan kepalsuan yang ia perlihatkan selama ini di depan orang-orang. Ia hanya tak mau membagi bebannya pada orang lain, cukuplah dirinya sendiri yang rasakan.

Taufan sangat benci pandangan empati yang akan ditunjukkan para sahabatnya bila ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya, Ia tak mau dikasihani.

Dulu hidupnya tidak sekelam ini. Ia lahir di keluarga sederhana yang bahagia, menjadi anak satu-satunya membuat ia sangat disayangi kedua orangtuanya.

Namun setelah sang ibu pergi dan Ayahnya di pecat dari tempatnya bekerja, terlilit utang bekas biaya pengobatan, dan menjadi pengangguran, sejak saat itulah penderitaanya dimulai. Pria itu berubah menjadi kasar dan sering mabuk-mabukan. Ia Juga tak jarang membawa pulang wanita bayaran.

Tak ada lagi perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Bahkan ia ragu, apa pria yang kini tinggal dirumahnya adalah ayahnya? Setelah semua perlakuan kejam yang ia terima dari pria yang menyebut dirinya sebagai ayah itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan menguji hidupnya dengan seberat ini? Itu pertanyaan yang sering ia pikirkan. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencari tau, ia tak pernah bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Setegar apapun dirinya, ia hanya seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Dirinya menanggung beban yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan, dan harus terbiasa untuk hidup jauh dari kehangatan keluarga.

Bukan hanya itu, ayahnya sangat jarang bahkan mungkin sudah tak pernah lagi memberi biaya sehari-hari untuknya. Jadi Taufan bekerja sampingan untuk mendapatkan uang, tentu saja hal itu menghambat sekolahnya.

Taufan terlatih menjadi seseorang yang mandiri, ia terbiasa memenuhi dan mengurus semua kebutuhannya seorang diri disaat remaja-remaja seumurannya bisa besenang-senang tanpa harus memikirkan pahitnya kehidupan.

Ia benar-benar merasa ditelantarkan.

Setelah mengambil gitar kesayangannya, ia beranjak menuju balkon kamar. Hujan masih belum berhenti karena kini gerimis mengisi keheningan malam itu. Pemandangan malam di pulau rintis memang menenangkan, Posisi rumahnya yang berada di dataran tinggi membuat perkotaan dibawah sana terlihat indah.

Lampu-lampu rumah dan gedung pencakar langit yang gemerlap menjadi penerang di malam tanpa bintang ini.

Ia lalu duduk dan mulai memetik gitarnya.

.

" _Peluklah_ _lelah_ _jiwaku_ _mama_..

 _Yang_ _terluka_ _di_ _pecundangi_ _dunia_..

 _Hanya_ _kasihmu_ _yang_ _mampu_ _lindungi_ _lemah_ _hatiku_ ,

 _Yang_ _tak_ _sekuat_ _hatimu_ "

.

Ia menyenandungkan lagu itu dengan pelan namun suara merdunya terdengar sangat menyayat dan penuh dengan emosi.

.

" _Peluk_ _hati_ _kecil_ _yang_ _penuh_ _dendam_ _ini_..

 _Ajari_ _aku_ _menghapus_ _sebuah_ _rasa_ _benci_ ,

 _Biarkan_ _kasih_ _lembutmu_ _sentuh_ _hatiku_ ,

 _Ubah_ _aku_ _jadi_ _buah_ _hati_ _yang_ _dulu_.."

.

Tak terasa, air mata kembali tumpah membasahi pipinya. Ia mendongkak memandang angkasa yang gelap.

.

" _Peluklah_ _lelah_ _jiwaku_ _mama_..

 _Yang_ _terluka_ _di_ _pecundangi_ _dunia_..

 _Hanya_ _kasihmu_ _yang_ _mampu_ _lindungi_ _lemah_ _hatiku_ ,

 _Yang_ _tak_ _sekuat_ _hatimu_.."

.

Petikan gitar terakhir mengiringi hembusan nafasnya yang berat dan isak tangisnya yang tertahan. Taufan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, membiarkan hawa dingin dan gerimis hujan menemaninya di malam kelam itu.

.

.

.

Ia turun menuju ruang tamu setelah jarum jam menunjukkan angka setengah dua belas malam. Keadaan rumahnya sangat berantakan dan Kakinya yang terluka sedikit menyulitkan Taufan untuk membereskannya.

Mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya jika tak ingin mendapat amukan dari 'Ayah' nya saat ia pulang nanti.

Setelah menutup tirai, mengunci pintu, menyapu, dan membersihkan barang-barang bekas 'kegiatan' ayahnya, ia lalu memakan nasi bungkus yang dibelinya tadi.

Ia meringis karena kesulitan mengunyah makanan akibat otot pipinya yang terluka. Ia makan sendirian ditemani suara gerimis hujan diluar sana.

.

.

.

Ia sangat membenci hujan, karena sang ibu meninggalkan dunia disaat keadaan bumi tengah diguyur hujan deras. Dan pagi ini ia bangun dengan perasaan malas, hawa dingin membuatnya enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Bukan, bukan hanya pagi ini, tapi sebenarnya setiap ia bangun dan membuka matanya, perasaanya kacau.

Ia bahkan berharap kedua matanya tidak terbuka lagi.

Tubuhnya penuh memar dan sakit untuk digerakkan, ditambah matanya yang sayu bekas tangisan semalam.

Rasanya ia sangat malu, malu pada diri sendiri yang cengeng itu.

Baru pertama kali ia menangis seperti ini semenjak ibunya pergi. Padahal ia sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya.

...Tapi ia juga seorang manusia yang punya batas kesabaran.

Taufan teringat akan biaya sekolah yang harus dibayar besok, jadi ia bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Ketika ia turun ke lantai bawah, ia melihat Ayahnya tengah menonton tv seraya menghisap rokok.

Tanpa melihat ke arahnya, ia terus melangkah dan pergi menuju pintu keluar sembari menenteng _skateboard_ nya. Toh Pria itu takkan peduli padanya meskipun ia tak pamit.

Tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini? Jangan menyusahkanku dan membuang-buang uang. Lebih baik kau diam di kamar" Ujarnya ketus.

Taufan tidak menggubrisnya, ia memakai sepatu lalu pergi melesat menggunakan _skateboard_ nya ketika pria itu melempar puntung rokok ke lantai karena marah.

Membuang-buang uang? Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Siapa sebenarnya yang menghambur uang dengan mabuk-mabukan dan bersenang-senang dengan para wanita? Bukannya pria itu yang tidak berguna?

Sedangkan ia harus menanggung biaya hidupnya sendiri tanpa sedikit pun pria brengsek itu peduli.

.

.

.

"Oke, deal."

Dengan berat hati ia memberikan _skateboard_ kesayangannya pada seorang pemuda dan menukarnya menjadi beberapa lembar uang.

Ada rasa sesak, ketika benda kenangan dari sang ibu harus ia jual.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan cukup uang. Karena hasil uang dari pekerjaan sampingannya belum cukup untuk membayar biaya sekolah.

Setidaknya, jika ia meneruskan sekolah dan mendapat pekerjaan saat dewasa nanti, ia bisa lepas dari Ayahnya. Ia akan menjalani hidup sederhana bersama dengan keluarganya yang bahagia, dan takkan mengulang kesalahan seperti yang pria itu lakukan.

Sekarang, ia harus membiasakan diri dengan berjalan kaki untuk pergi kemana-mana.

Pemuda itu duduk sebentar di kursi taman dekat kedai cokelat kesukaanya seraya meneguk air minum. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi dan hujan sudah berhenti. Taman begitu ramai oleh orang-orang yang tengah berolahraga ataupun menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan keluarga mereka.

 **Bruk**!

"Huwaaaa"

Seorang bocah laki-laki jatuh di sebelah Ayahnya yang tengah duduk di atas karpet piknik bersama istrinya. Pria itu tertawa, lalu menggendong putranya yang masih menangis.

Taufan tercenung melihat kejadian tadi.

Keluarga yang utuh, orang tua yang hangat, dan kasih sayang.

...ia merindukan semua itu.

"Taufan?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar memecah lamunannya, ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Disana ia mendapati Yaya tengah menuntun adiknya.

"Habis olahraga?" Tanya Yaya, Taufan menggeser dirinya agar gadis itu bisa duduk.

"Bukan. Cuma cari udara" Sahutnya sembari mengulum senyum. "Ini adikmu?" Taufan melambaikan tangannya ke arah bocah berumur satu tahun itu, lalu mencubit pipinya pelan.

Jika saja ia punya saudara, mungkin semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini. Ia bisa terus berjuang karena masih punya alasan untuk bertahan.

Tapi sayangnya, ia ditakdirkan menjadi seorang anak tunggal.

"Iya, namanya Totoitoy. Dia baru belajar berjalan." Jawab Yaya, membiarkan Taufan menggendong adiknya.

Yaya kagum saat melihat bagaimana pemuda itu bisa membuat adiknya nyaman, padahal adiknya sulit akrab dengan orang lain dan mudah menangis ketika bertemu orang baru.

Yaya terkikik ketika melihat Totoitoy menepuk-nepuk pipi Taufan dengan gemas, pemuda itu tertawa dan merubah mimik wajahnya dengan konyol agar bocah kecil itu tertawa.

Tapi tawanya berhenti ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Taufan? Lukamu bertambah?"

Yaya bisa melihat kedua tangannya yang di penuhi oleh plester, dan pipi kanannya yang terbalut oleh perban.

Taufan mengikat jaketnya di pinggang, sehingga ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos bergambar lambang tornado kesukannya, jaketnya basah terkena gerimis tadi.

"Taufan, ada apa denganmu? Kau berkelahi, kan?" Yaya semakin khawatir. "Kau bisa cerita padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, membiarkan Totoitoy memainkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Ya. Bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya serius. Yaya lantas terdiam dan enggan untuk bertanya lagi.

"...Tapi Taufan,"

Ia menoleh,

"...Jangan lupa, jika kau butuh tempat untuk mendengar, aku disini." Ucap Yaya seraya memegang bahu Taufan.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ngantuk ya? Mau bobo?" Tanya Taufan ketika melihat bocah kecil itu menggesek kedua matanya.

"Ah iya, dia sepertinya masih ngantuk. Tadi pas Sholat subuh ikut bangun, sih" Yaya menggendong kembali adiknya.

Setelah Taufan mengacak rambut Totoitoy, Yaya kemudian pamit dan meninggalkannya di taman,

Membiarkannya kembali termenung seorang diri.  
.

.

.

Ketika ia sudah merasa lebih baik dan berniat untuk menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada, kejutan menantinya saat ia tiba di rumah.

Gitarnya..

Rasanya ia ingin menangis, marah, dan emosinya benar-benar tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Gitarnya hancur, seperti habis dibanting berkali-kali kelantai. Setelah kehilangan _skateboard_ nya, sekarang gitarnya!?

Siapa pelakunya jika bukan Ayahnya?

Ia turun kebawah dan mendapati pria itu tengah menonton televisi sembari menghisap nikotin yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau yang menghancurkan gitarku kan!?" Teriaknya.

Pria itu tetap bergeming tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Seakan suara tadi hanya angin lalu yang melintas di telinganya.

"Itu gitar dari ibu! GITAR DARI IBU!" Teriaknya. "Apa kau tau aku selama ini bertahan hidup sendiri!? APA KAU PEDULI!? Kau boleh memukuliku, menyiksaku sepuasnya! Tapi jangan hancurkan barang pemberian ibu!"

"Berisik."

Pria itu dengan acuh membuang puntung rokoknya sembarang, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan pergi keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

 **BRAK**

Pria itu membanting pintu dan pergi entah kemana.

"ARGHH!"

Taufan meninju tembok berkali-kali, tangannya yang masih terluka berubah menjadi ungu.

Tapi ia tak perduli, rasa sesak dan sakit di hatinya mengalahkan perih dari luka tubuhnya.

Sebuah benda berharga peninggalan sang ibu, sebuah benda yang selalu menemani dan menguatkannya, dan juga sebuah benda yang bisa membuat sang Ibu seakan hadir disisinya..

...kini hancur.

"AYAH MACAM APA KAU!?"

Ia melempar barang yang ada disekitarnya ke segala arah. Pikirannya kacau, semua benda yang ada di depannya tak luput dari lemparannya.

Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih, pandangannya gelap, tak memperdulikan amukan ayahnya jika pulang nanti.

Pecahan porselen berhamburan dimana-mana, rumahnya benar-benar berantakan.

"AAAGH!"

Namun saat ia hampir membanting sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi potret sang ibu, air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Pertahanannya runtuh, hatinya hancur, ia perlahan duduk dengan isakan yang semakin mengeras.

"Bu.."

Sebenarnya untuk apa ia hidup? Apa tujuan Tuhan memberikannya hidup dan lahir dari keluarga seperti ini?

Ia sudah muak, tak ada alasan baginya untuk terus bertahan.

.

.

.

"Um... kenapa?"

Taufan kebingungan saat para sahabatnya menatapnya dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang menganga di depan pintu kelas.

"Kenapa apanya!? kau malah bertanya. Ada apa denganmu sih, Taufan? Lihat wajahmu, makin hari makin parah saja lukanya." Ujar Ying, sedikit meninggikan suara sembari mengecek keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kamu habis tawuran ya?" celetuk Gopal _innocent_ melihat keadaan Taufan yang babak belur itu.

Taufan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mencoba mencari alasan. Tapi ia benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk berbohong.

Fang hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau.. menangis?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Taufan, sudah kubilang kan, kami ada disini. Kau bisa bercerita apapun, jangan tanggung semuanya sendirian.." Tambah Yaya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Taufan terdiam, ia memandang sahabatnya itu satu per satu.

Sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena sudah dipertemukan dengan mereka, orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

Dan karena itulah, ia tak mau membebani mereka.

"Sudahlah, gak apa-apa.." Sahutnya pelan seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum palsu yang terbalut dengan luka.

Mereka bisa melihat itu.

"Dan.. aku juga minta maaf."

"..Maaf untuk?" Tanya Fang kebingungan, begitupun dengan Gopal, Ying dan Yaya.

Taufan terdiam sebentar, lalu melangkah pergi menuju bangkunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

Para sahabatnya hanya bisa saling pandang, mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Ia terkenal sebagai seseorang yang sangat ceria, supel, _multitalent_ dan aktif. Remaja itu punya segudang kegiatan yang membuatnya takkan duduk manis atau berdiam diri dibangkunya. Begitulah penilaian orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Jarang sekali Yaya, Gopal, Ying, maupun Fang mendapati Taufan marah atau memperlihatkan emosi yang lain selama mereka bersama di SMA itu.

Tapi itu dulu.

Harus mereka akui, belakangan ini Taufan sering terlihat merenung di bangkunya dan kerap kali menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk bermain bola ataupun hanya pergi ke kantin. Kantung matanya terlihat menghitam dan ia sering kali tertidur di jam pelajaran.

Tentu saja hal ini mengundang banyak tanda tanya dari para sahabatnya. kemana Taufan si biang kerok yang terkenal jahil itu?

Ia hanya tertawa dan memberikan alasan yang sama jika ada yang bertanya padanya, bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan tak jarang, Yaya maupun Ying membujuknya agar ia mau bercerita tentang masalahnya dan mengingatkan pemuda itu bahwa mereka selalu ada untuknya. Tapi tetap saja ia menyangkal dan berkata bahwa mereka terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku makin khawatir pada Taufan, kalian lihat luka-luka di wajah dan tangannya? Setiap hari pasti ada luka baru," Ujar Yaya. Ia mengacak-acak nasi lemak yang ada di piringnya, tak berniat untuk menyentuhnya karena tak begitu lapar.

"Aku kemarin bertemu dengannya di taman, dan ya, ia tetap tidak mau cerita."

Pemuda berambut landak yang ada di seberang mejanya hanya menyimak sembari menikmati donat lobak merah yang ia genggam.

" _Ya_ _lor_! Taufan agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Menurut kalian apa yang terjadi padanya?" Gadis cantik berparas oriental itu mengiyakan pernyataan sahabatnya dengan logat khas cina.

"Dia sedang menyembunyikan masalah. Itu wajar, karena cowok tidak suka mengumbar-umbar masalahnya dan memilih untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri, tapi sampai terluka seperti itu sih, kelewat batas." Fang membalas perkataan kedua temannya.

Yaya dan Ying saling berpandangan.

"Apa tak ada cara untuk membantunya?" Tanya Ying, lalu meneguk sisa jus jeruknya.

Fang hanya mengidikkan bahu. "Entahlah. aku juga tak suka kalau ada yang ikut campur." Jawab Fang.

"Dei, kita tak salah. Dia saja yang menyembunyikannya. Benar kan?" kata Gopal polos, yang tentu saja mendapat deathglare dari Ying dan Yaya. Dan seperti biasa, Gopal hanya cengengesan lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Sebenarnya, pemuda bertubuh gempal itu juga merasa kehilangan sosok Taufan yang dulu. Ia rindu bermain sepak bola, main _game_ ataupun mengejek Fang bersama dengan Taufan. Meskipun tak mengatakannya secara gamblang dan sering kali bercanda, Gopal juga sebenarnya merasa khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, walau bagaimanapun sepertinya tak ada cara lain untuk mendapat jawabannya," Fang dengan santai mengunyah donat kesukaanya itu.

"Kecuali.."

Ucapan tertahan Fang Membuat para sahabatnya penasaran. Sebelum menjawab, pemuda itu menelan sisa donat lobak merah yang ada di mulutnya.

"kita cari jawabannya sendiri."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, sore sepulang sekolah mereka berencana datang langsung ke rumah Taufan untuk 'mengintrograsinya'. Mereka tak tahan lagi dengan kebohongan-kebohongan yang ia buat untuk menutupi masalahnya.

Kalaupun mereka tak bisa membantu banyak, setidaknya mereka bisa membuat perasaanya lebih baik dengan mendengar keluh kesahnya, bukan?

"Sekarang dia gaakan kabur kan?" Tanya Yaya pada teman-temannya. Mereka hanya mengidikan bahu dan terus berjalan.

"Semoga saja. ini cara terakhir. jika memang dia tetap tak mau bercerita, itu urusannya," Ujar Fang.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Taufan, mereka mencoba izin masuk dengan cara mengetuk pintu rumah beberapa kali. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang.." Gumam Ying seraya memastikan sekeliling. Ia mengintip celah pintu yg terbuka, rumahnya terlihat berantakan dan sepi.

"Ayo masuk saja, lagipula Taufan ga akan marah jika kita yang masuk, kan?" Gopal mencoba memberi saran. Mereka pun setuju dan masuk kedalam rumah bernuansa abu itu.

Setelah mencari di beberapa ruangan, mereka tak kunjung menemukan Taufan.

"Mungkin dia belum pulang?" Tanya Yaya, "Tapi ada apa ini?" Ia semakin Khawatir ketika melihat keadaan rumah Taufan. Rumah itu kacau, seperti habis terkena bencana alam.

Mereka bahkan harus berhati-hati ketika berjalan karena banyak pecahan beling disana. Kekhawatiran mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kita belum cek keatas kan?" Fang menunjuk anak tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

Merekapun naik ke atas dan berpencar. masing-masing mengecek satu per satu ruangan yang ada di lantai atas rumah itu.

Yaya kebagian memeriksa kamar dengan pintu yang bertuliskan nama Taufan. Berwarna biru dan dipenuhi dengan stiker-stiker gambar kesukaanya seperti Grafiti dan Poster musik.

"Taufan?" Yaya perlahan memasuki kamar bernuansa abu-biru itu. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tirai jendela yang tertutup membuat ruangan itu menjadi cukup gelap.

"T-TAUFAN!?"

Yaya menjerit ketika melihat seonggok tubuh yang tergantung di depan jendela kamar.

Itu Taufan, benar-benar Taufan.

Keadaan sahabatnya sudah memucat dan menegang tak bergerak, di lehernya ada sebuah tali yang terlilit dengan erat.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang langsung berlari ke arah kamar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"A-apa...?" Fang membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

...Taufan bunuh diri.

Ying menangis dan Yaya langsung ambruk pingsan, untungnya ia berhasil menahan Yaya. Gopal terlihat sangat syok dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Tidak mungkin.."

Fang membeku di tempat, masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu jatuh berlutut dihadapan jasad Taufan, memaki-maki sahabatnya yang sudah tiada itu dengan tangisan yang menggema, mengisi keheningan di dalam rumah yang kosong itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa Bulan Kemudian  
.

.

.

Yaya sama sekali tak menyangka, Seorang Taufan bisa melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu.

Padahal mereka sudah menginjak bangku kelas dua SMA semester akhir, yang mana satu tahun lagi mereka akan lulus bersama dan mencari kehidupan barunya masing-masing.

Ia juga sangat menyesal, tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihatnya tertawa dan mengobrol dengannya, memberi candaan dan menggoda dirinya dengan menyebalkan.

Tapi Pemuda itu sudah pergi, meninggalkan perih pada orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Polisi bilang, Taufan bunuh diri karena depresi. Setelah mereka menemukan mayatnya, Ayahnya ditangkap polisi saat tengah berada di sebuah bar. Ia ditangkap karena terbukti melakukan Kekerasan pada anak dibawah umur dan di diagnosis mengalami gangguan mental.

Semua itu diperkuat dengan hasil autopsi dan keterangan dari para tetangga yang sering mendengar ataupun melihat kejadian itu, namun terlalu pengecut untuk membantu.

Kenapa ia tak tahu semua itu? setelah Taufan menanggung beban yang berat sendirian selama ini, dan menutupinya dengan kebohongan-kebohongan bodoh yang ia percayai begitu saja.

Hanya sepucuk surat yang ia tinggalkan, yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan mereka, bagaimana hidupnya selama ini.

..

 _Aku tau ini adalah hal yang tidak termaafkan._

 _Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah lelah. Benar-benar lelah._

 _Jadi, untuk apa aku hidup?_

 _Terimakasih untuk kalian, sahabat-sahabatku yang selama ini sudah peduli. Maaf aku tidak bisa bercerita pada kalian tentang apa yang terjadi._

 _Jangan lakukan hal sepertiku, Ya? jalani hidup kalian selagi masih ada kesempatan. hidup kalian lebih baik dariku, jadi jangan disia-siakan._

 _Selamat tinggal._

..

Ia kini hanya bisa menggenggam kertas itu dengan erat, kertas yang telah kusut dan di penuhi dengan bekas air mata yang telah mengering. Ia menatap nisan bertuliskan nama sahabatnya yang kini telah terbaring dalam kedamaian dengan lirih.

Yaya mengelus nisan itu dalam tangisan yang hening.

"Taufan... maafkan aku. Aku baru menjengukmu sekarang.."

"...Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kalau kau sudah tak ada."

Ia kembali terisak,

"Kau tau? aku sangat kehilanganmu. Kenapa kau pergi...?"

Isakannya semakin kencang kala ingatanya memutar kembali kenangan mengerikan saat ia menemukan mayatnya tak bernyawa di kamarnya dulu.

"Kau tak tau kan, aku belum sempat mengatakan perasaanku padamu...?"

Yaya menyesal tak sempat menyatakan perasaanya pada pemuda itu. Perasaanya sejak dulu, perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini karena ia tak mau mengorbankan kedekatan mereka sebagai sahabat jika ia menyatakannya.

...Dan kini, mau tak mau ia harus belajar merelakan.

Karena yang telah pergi takkan bisa kembali.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung kesini..." ujarnya sembari mengelus nisan itu, lalu menciumnya.

Setelah menaburkan bunga dan membaca doa, ia meninggalkan Pemakaman umun tersebut dengan berat hati.

..

Ya, takdir penuh dengan kejutan, kita tak akan tau nasib seperti apa yang ia berikan.

Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah Jalani rencana-Nya yang tak terduga dengan penuh syukur. Karena Tuhan punya rencana yang indah jika kita mau bersabar menghadapi ujian dari-Nya.  
.

.

.

 _Fin_.

.

.

.

Mmm.. Tes.. Tes..

Maaf kalo ga kerasa feelnya, maafkan daku juga yang ga bisa bikin fanfic _genre_ _angst_ :( (Pertama kali) aku tadinya ragu mau _publish_ atau engga, tapi yah nyobain aja deh ya.

Kenapa aku ambil Taufan? Karena kalo Halilintar kan emang sifatnya keras dan karakter dia di cerita gini pasti kuat orangnya dan bakal sama-sama keras sama ayahnya, kalo Gempa, dia emang terlalu baik dan udah sering disiksa di fanfic lain xD * _Peluk_ _Gempa_ * jadi aku pilih Taufan! Dia orangnya sering senyum kan, ceria, jarang ngambek. Dan ya aku pengen nyoba ceritain sisi lain dia gitu. Dia yang ceria didepan orang lain, tapi sebenernya rapuh.

Lagu pas Taufan nyanyi diatas itu judulnya "Sekuat Hatimu" dari _Last_ _Child_. Aku ambil beberapa bait aja karena menurutku itu yang paling cocok.

Aku mohon kebijaksanaanya dalam membaca. Adegan yang tidak baik semoga ga di tiru yaa..

# **Seberat apapun masalahmu, jangan pikir mengakhiri hidup adalah pilihan terbaik. Ingat, Tuhan tidak akan menerimamu#**

Makasih yang udah baca yaa. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan, dan jangan lupa _Review ^^_


End file.
